wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Florence Nightingale Infographic
Diagram of the Causes of Mortality Background When Florence Nightingale arrived in the Crimea on October 21, 1854, she found the hospital system in disarray. The apathetic medical staff was overworked and poorly caring for the soldier patients. Medicines were lacking, hygiene was neglected, and disease was spreading, leading to more deaths. The hospital was even lacking equipment to properly process food for the patients. Appalled by the awful conditions, Nightingale pleaded in The Times for the government to solve the improper hospital conditions. Isambard Kingdom Brunel was chosen by the British Government to create prefabricated hospitals that could be efficiently built and shipped to Dardanelles. The resulting Renkioi Hospital had a death rate of 1/10th that of the original Scutari Hospital (Wikipedia). Intended Audiences Nightingale's statistics were chiefly targeted at the British governemnt and the Sanitary Commission. It was meant to illustrate the alarming death rate that arose as a result of poor conditions at the facilities on the war front, instead of from actual combat druing the Crimean War. After the infographicc was published, death toll reduced from 42% to 2% (Sidney, 1912). The statistical data presented by the infographicss garnered the government's attention and achieved Nightingale's intended effect. Visual Elements within the text Visual elements that can be seen include: The title, the two sets of triangles, labels, and an explanation of the data in the bottom left of the page. The triangle graphs take up most of the page, the one on the right in particular. Then, the text explanation at the bottom left takes up the second most space, followed by the title and labels. There are three main colors used in this diagram. Blue is takes up most of the space in each triangle followed by black and then red. Blue is supposed to represent deaths from certain diseases, red measures deaths from wounds from the war, while black represents deaths from all other causes. Name designed relationships between among those elements ## How does your eye move from one way to the other? Your eyes tend to look at the graph to right more because it is much larger than the other one. When reading the graph your eyes should move from the top left and slowly circle around the graph. This is mainly because of the added dates that are included. The first small triangular piece is labeled with April 1854 and contiuess around until it ends at March 1855. The next graph is connected by a dotted line that leads your eyes to the smaller graph that is visualized the same way. Since there is a majority of blue color that's where your eyes tend to stay on. The most striking feature of the infographicc is perhaps the pie chart of the right hand side. It occupies the most space and is probbaly what the author wants the audience to place emphasis on. However, the data presented seems to me a little disoriented - until I actually moved on to the description on the bottom left hand corner. The typeface used here is reflective of the victorian style widely employed in the 1800's and hence has proved to be slightly challenging to read compared to modern day fonts i.e. Times New Roman. Contextualize the Elements # With what sort of audience do you associate the elements, and the relationships between them? # How would the text be different if something was removed or changed (such as changing a color or font, or removing or adding an image)? Category:Infographic Category:Visual rhetoric Category:Stub Category:Example